fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Serzh
About Serzh/Biography Serzh is an built, hard-headed operative who was injured in the invasion of Earthrealm, causing him to lose his left arm and have it replaced by a prosthetic. He drinks alcoholic beverages to cope with his issues and is very aggressive when he hasn't had anything to drink. After years of combating as a Black Dragon mercenary as debt for saving his life, Serzh was betrayed by Kano and for this treachery his changed sides to exact his revenge. He now works as CO to the Special Forces members Kung Jin and Takeda. Mortal Kombat X: Storyline TIME SPAN BEFORE MKX AFTER INVASION *Loses left arm *Joins Black Dragon *Recieves Prosthetic MKX TIMELINE *Betrayed by Kano *Switches to the Forces of Light Appearance TBA In his Tenderizer variation, his prosthetic is metal and his pistol will appear on his ankle instead of his waist. In his Specialist variation, his prosthetic becomes advanced and he equips an "exo-suit". In his Operative variation, his prosthetic has no special properties, he will equip shoulder and knee pads. Combat Characteristics ... Tenderizer '''(Adds '''Megabyte, increased damage to special attacks, disables Flintlock.) Specialist (Adds ...) Operative (Adds Low Flintlock '''and '''Nuclear Pellets.) Signature Moves Rapid Fire: Serzh punches the opponent in the chest then uppercuts them in rapid succession. *The enhanced version is called Prosthetic Malfunction, in which four more punches are added before the uppercut. Klean Krush: Serzh jumps up and slams his elbow down on the opponent. *The enhanced version is called Serzh Smash, which adds more damage. *The meter burn version adds a power kick to the opponent's face, making them fly back. Blackout: '''Serzh dives, shoulder first, at the opponent from air. *The enhanced version is called '''Black Devil, in which Serzh dives down faster and deals more damage. Megabyte: Serzh slams his fists on the ground and sends the close-range opponent back. *The enhanced version is called , in which the opponent is popped up, allowing for a juggle. Flintlock: '''Serzh releases his flintlock pistol and shoots the opponent. If you press the command button rapidly after firing, he will fire again but will have to reload. After firing two shoots, Serzh will have to reload his gun anyway. This move can also be done in air. '''Low Flintlock: '''Serzh fires his flintlock pistol at the opponent's feet. '''Nuclear Pellets: Serzh puts nuclear shells in his flintlock pistol which adds increases the damage and range of the move. Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Serzh punches the opponent twice in the face and once in the gut with brace knuckles to initiate the x-ray. Then he switches his brass knuckles for and electric fist that fries the opponent's insides then shatters their ribs. Then, as they try to pick themselves up from the ground, Serzh delivers a powerful kick to the opponent's face, shattering their skull. '''Unnamed X-Ray Move - '''Serzh punches the opponent twice in the face them shoots them once in the gut to initiate the x-ray. Serzh then reaches into their chest and breaks off two of their ribcage bones and pulls them out. He then stabs the opponent in the eyes and make this makes them fall to their knees. The finishes by delivering a powerful kick to their face, smashing their skull. Fatalities '''Unnamed Fatality: '''Serzh pulls out his flintlock pistol (cowboy style) and shoots off the loser's arms. Then he reaches behind his back as he walks towards the opponent and pulls out a tiny device that he sticks to the opponent's forehead. The device then lights up and beeps, indicating a countdown, and seperates into microbytes that enter their head and eats their skull. The head becomes flatter and flatter and soon, skulless with the brain and other other organs sliding out the mouth. Other finishers '''Brutality: Quotes Roark: *''"I finally get to meet the Champion of the Elder Gods."'' (To bad it's not on good terms.) "Pity..." *(...) "..." (...) Desta: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Scorpion: *''"For Mother Russia!"'' (For the Shirai-Ryu!) "I will drink to your death hellpig." *(...) "I like my bacon crispy pigdog." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(I will freeze your heart.) "You are no colder than the winters of Siberia!" (Ignorance well cost you your life!) D'Vorah: *(Trespasser!) "Really wanna get smashed maggot?" (My babies will eat well tonight.) Ferra/Torr: *''"Am I drunk or am I seeing double?"'' (You stupid, Torr smash you now!) "You actually named that abomination?!" *(...) "..." (...) Kotal Kahn: *(…) "..." (You must pay for your crimes against the throne.) *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"Comrade Cage!"'' (I can smell your breath from over here!) "..." *(Not this again.) "I'm looking for Sonya." (You should be looking mint for that breath.) Raiden: *''"The fuck are you wearing electric man?"'' (You've had enough to drink Serzh.) "Shut up and fight." *(...) "..." (...) Kano: *''"Will this be a fair fight comrade?"'' (I don't really do fair.) "I can drink to that." *(This is just business.) "Your upgrades are no better than mine." ''(I'll show you wanker.) Quan Chi: *"..."'' (…) "..." *(Offer your soul to me.) "Do you offer free vodka?" (Idiotic fool.) Kung Lao: *''"What a stupid hat."'' (I will prevail Black Dragon.) "Shut up and fight." *(...) "..." (...) Kitana: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reptile: *''"Why did you come here?"'' (…) "I will rip that tounge out peshka." *(...) "..." (...) Ermac: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Takeda: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jacqui: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Jin: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Mileena: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Johnny Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sonya Blade: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Serzh: *''"What was in my vodka?" (I must really be drunk.) ''"That makes two of us comrade." In Game: *''"Go to Hell!" (after completing a combo) *"Die son of bitch." (after completing a combo) *"Flea-child." (after completing a combo) Character Relationships '''TBA' Trivia TBA Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When he is picked, he will walk up and drink from his vodka bottle then throw it aside. *When his variation is picked, he will flex his prosthetic and kiss it. *When both players are ready, Serzh In his intro: *When he speaks first, he drinks his vodka as he walks towards the opponent, then says his line; then emphasizes his hand as his prosthetic calibrates (the opponent says their line); then he puts his flask away as he says his second line and gets into his fighting stance. *When he speaks second, he walks up, (the opponent says their line) then he fastens his prosthetic arm while he says line. In game: *If he wins and the opponent falls to close to him, he will drink from his flask as he walks back. *If he loses the round and he's standing up, his prosthetic will begin to malfunction as he falls to the ground. *When getting back up, he quickly hops up and tunes his prosthetic. Gallery Category:Venommm Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters